


So, I have a new boyfriend (it's our high school nemesis, suprise!)

by shelovestoship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finn in denial about StormPilot, childhood enemies, college students, finn is not pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Rey has a new boyfriend. Finn doesn't react very well.Present-day college students AU.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	So, I have a new boyfriend (it's our high school nemesis, suprise!)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was a bit inspired by the recent twitter drama. And just because it would have been so hilarious to have seen something like Poe and Finn reacting to Ben/ Reylo (the Drama that could have made for!) in the movies.

“So, Finn,” Rey said, shifting nervously on the sofa next to him. “I have something to tell you. _I-have-a-boyfriend_.”

Finn looked up, surprised but not that bothered. Rey was cute, she always had guys asking her out. She was focusing on college and not looking for a boyfriend right now though. Or at least he’d thought she wasn’t. “Huh?”

“Yeah,” she said, twisting the bottom of her white tunic. “Remember Ben?”

“Ben from Mr. Brenner’s class last year?” Finn said even though he couldn’t imagine Rey with that weird dork. 

“No not-”

“Hey Poe, you hearing this?” Finn called to his roommate. “Rey is dating the weird guy from the greek party, remember him?”

Poe came out of the bathroom, a towel low on his hips, the skin of his chest still a little damp from his shower-

“No I’m not,” Rey said.

"You just said-"

“I’m dating Ben Solo.”

Finn laughed, thankfully distracted from Poe’s nakedness by her absurd words. 

“It’s not funny,” she said, crossing her arms and trying to look stern but only managing adorable.

“It’s hilarious,” he said, not willing to believe it even with how serious she was seeming. “I just thought you said you were dating Ben Solo! The guy who tormented us all through school? The one you used to call the prince of darkness?”

She blushed, while Poe scratched his cheek. “This that football player you disliked so much?”

“Yes,” Finn said, standing up, turning to Rey. “And you’re not dating him.”

“Finn,” she said, sounding a little exasperated. Like he was the one being annoying! She was the one talking crazy!

“Oh no you don’t get to Finn me. This guy tied you to a chair once!” 

“That was in like fourth grade,” she argued. “He’s not like that-”

“How romantic! How about that time he pushed me and I cut my back so bad I had to get stitches?” Finn pointed out. 

“I’m not making excuses-”

“What about fencing club? You guys were basically trying to kill each other twice a week!” He pointed out, remembering all the sparring sessions he’d watched. “That’s not romantic!”

“Fighting and tying each other up,” Poe quipped. “Sounds pretty _romantic_ to me.”

“You’re not helping,” he angrily told Poe pointing at him. “And put some damn clothes on.”

Poe shrugged and headed for his bedroom.

Rey grinned at this but noting Finn was still pissed, did the smart thing and wiped the smile off her face. “Look, I’m not asking for your permission to date him. We might be friends but you’re not my boyfriend-”

“Because Ben Solo is?” Finn huffed, not believing she was actually serious.

“Look he had a lot of stuff happen to him, just like me,” she said softly. “He just didn’t handle it well as a kid. He’s different now.”

“It’s only been three years since high school!” Finn wanted to grab her and shake her. Ben Solo! Out of all the people in the world. “And I thought you didn’t want a boyfriend!”

If she’d told him she did, he might have even made his move. He’d always thought that they’d be pretty good together. They were already best friends and she was totally hot.

“It’s not like I planned it,” she said, a little defensive.

“Well, you should have told me,” he said surly. “And before you get all serious about Ben, you should let me take you out!”

“Take me out? Like, what? Take me out, take me out?”

She sounded so surprised he couldn’t help but to blush. 

“Maybe,” he mumbled not looking at her.

“But you’re into Poe,” she said, genuinely sounding baffled.

“No, no I’m not,” he quickly denied, jumping away from her. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s so painfully obvious?” 

Finn hoped it wasn’t painfully obvious to Poe! Because he was not into Poe. Course not. If he was into anyone it was Rey. Or maybe that Rose girl who worked at the garage. Not Poe!

“I cannot believe you’re dating Ben Solo! Remember in the eighth grade when he started that rock band and made everyone call him Kylo Ren!”

“Yeah!” She smiled widely. “The Knights of Ren! They were so bad!”

“Exactly! You’re gonna date that guy?”

Her face changed, almost becoming hard. Finn remembered her giving Ben Solo that look more than once. Before today she’d never turned it on him, however. It didn't feel good. “Yes I am.”

“Rey-”

“No,” she said, stopping him. “I don’t just like him Finn. When I’m with him I feel connected. Like we’re meant to be. Like he understands me completely. Like even if he died and got hit by a car tomorrow he’d always be with me.”

“You sound like you just swallowed a thirteen-year-old’s diary,” Finn said, not believing what he was hearing.

“I love him,” she said, moving to leave. “And I just wanted to let you know he’s going to be apart of my life. Because you and I are friends.”

Then she turned and walked out. And Finn felt worried. Because the look in her eyes told him something had changed. There was someone else now, someone who had just as much if not more of Rey’s heart, than him. And in that moment Finn hated Ben Solo more than he’d ever hated him before, which was saying something because Finn had spent most of the eleventh grade thinking of ways to kill Ben while having it look like an accidentally.

"Want to get some pizza?" Poe asked, sticking his head back into the living room a few moments later. 

"No."

"How about-"

"No!"

"Oh come on Finn," Poe said with a sigh. 

"She's dating Ben Solo! The biggest ass in the world," he insisted. "I have to figure out some way to get rid off him."

"Sounds to me like she really likes him," Poe helpfully pointed out. "She said she loved the guy."

"She doesn't." Finn was sure about that. Maybe Ben had some evil plan where he was tricking Rey into loving her so he could play some cruel prank on her. "She hates him. We both hate him. He was terrible to everyone when we were kids."

"Well," Poe shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "I guess it's true we don't get to pick who we fall in love with. It just happens. Sometimes with the person we'd least expect."

"No," Finn said, not able to look at Poe. "I don't believe that."

"Mmm, I see," Poe said with a sad shrug. "Maybe you will one day."


End file.
